Jameson Valgo
"People will always try to drag you down. Trust me when I say it. Life is hard. That's given. The secret to happiness, or at least to me, is never to let life get you down. If something bad happens, you aren't required by law to be happy. You can have feelings. But just remember that life sucks. in the end we're all going to the grave. So hey, why not have some fun on the way." Background James was born into a bad home. To say the least, the soundproof headphones he got for Christmas at age 13 still couldn't shut out the yelling, even through a closed door. From all of this it taught James just how important it was to stay positive, and to see the bright side of things even when everyone else said there was none. He knew how to keep in anger and calm himself down, as he believed in being a pacifist. To be fair, he's no flower child. He loves all the gruesome games that come out and will play them until his eyes hurt on his free time, when work and his brother don't require his attention. School Life James was an exceptional child in school. He coasted through school and became a very popular person, always putting himself out to help someone. Teachers enjoyed his work ethic, fellow classmates enjoyed his ability to make up a good joke on the fly (He was the class clown). He won the award for model student 3 times in a row, and everything was going well his little brother was on the way his senior year of school. Personality In college however he came to a rude awakening at a line in a movie theater. He was chatting with two girls when a couple of guys came over and started saying less than great things about him. He was a pacifist. He didn't throw a single punch when the two guys threw him into an alleyway and proceeded to punch and kick him. he lost three teeth, broke a Rib, his arm, and had a minor concussion. In the hospital, He sat in thought. This gave him his realist/optimist outlook on life. Optimism is great, but no amount of happiness can get you over the fact you have to spend the next 2-3 months in recovery. Then, he thought of this. "Why do I have to sit here and wallow in pain, my body may be hurt but my mind is for the most part alright, I can heal faster. I know it.". Against all odds, he baffled the doctors and got out of the hospital in 2 weeks. He carried out his positive mentality, along with his humor and realism to try to be the best person he could. "I know all too well how bad it feels when life deals a shitty hand. I'm simply here to make you feel like it isn't as bad as you think." Category:People Category:Humans